Sulfamoyl urea derivatives are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,622,065, 4,666,508, 4,696,695 and 4,741,762. The sulfamoyl urea derivatives disclosed therein demonstrate herbicidal activity but do not provide a showing of selective weed control in the presence of crops.
It is therefore, an object of this invention to provide a 1-{[o-(cycloalkylcarbonyl)phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dialkoxy-2-pyrimidinyl) urea derivative that is a highly effective herbicidal agent useful for the selective control of undesirable plant species in the presence of crops.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a crop selective 1-{[o-(cycloalkylcarbonyl)phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dialkoxy-2-primidinyl)u rea herbicide that exhibits at least a 2.times. margin of safety when applied to broadleaf weeds and grasses growing in the presence of cereal grains such as barley, wheat, oats, rye and upland rice and at least at 4.times. margin of safety when used for the control of broadleaf weeds and sedges in the presence of transplanted paddy rice.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method for selectively controlling undesirable vegetation in the presence of cereal grains utilizing 1-{[o-(cyclopropylcarbonyl)phenyl]sulfamoyl}-3-(4,6-dimethoxy-2-pyrimidiny l)urea. Among the undesirable weed species controlled by the above-named sulfamoyl urea are sicklepod, Cassia obtusifolita; annual sedges, Cyperaceae annual; yellow nutsedge, Cyperus esculentus; flatsedge, Cyperus serotinus; arrowhead, Sagittaria pygmaea; purple nutsedge, Cyperus rotundus; bulrush, Scirpus spp.; morningglory, Ipomoea spp. and hemp, Sesbania exalta.